1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to buoy systems, and more particularly to an expendable, air-deployable, self-deploying system which will moor itself in various depths of water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A requirement exists for an expendable, air-deployable, self-deploying buoy system which will moor itself in various depths of water, place and hold steadily a multi-channel sensor near the sea floor, provide a surface buoy RF link and remain operational for several months. Due to size, weight and cost constraints a small, low-cost, Kevlar-reinforced, single conductor cable is used which is payed out of a bale. The remaining coil in the partially spent bale after the system is deployed results in signal transmission problems because of the inductance in the coil. Also, the current systems are mechanically complex, requiring cable stoppers and associated bottom sensors to stop cable payout when the anchor hits the sea floor. Therefore, it is desired to produce a buoy system which is simpler and more reliable, and which avoids the coil inductance problem.